


Ormi's Travel

by Youberrrrr



Series: Ormi's Travel [1]
Category: Aquaman (2018), DCU
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youberrrrr/pseuds/Youberrrrr
Summary: Orm was forced to travel ashore with his brother.(Wish I can draw more...





	Ormi's Travel




End file.
